In recent years, a quantum dot is used as a fluorescent body which changes the wavelength of the light incoming thereto and emits the light, in a light-emitting diode (LED) or the like. The quantum dot (QD) is a light-emitting semiconductor nanoparticle and it generally has a diameter in the range of 1 to 20 nm. Electrons are quantally trapped in a semiconductor crystal which has a clear edge and is a three-dimensional and nano-level size. When the quantum dot fluorescent body is used, it is generally dispersed in a resin or the like.
For example, Patent Document 1 described below discloses a flash•module in which plural quantum dots are dispersed in a matrix material consisting of PMMA (polymethyl methacrylate), polystyrene, polycarbonate, sol•gel, a UV curable resin, and a thermoset resin such as an epoxy resin.
Further, Patent Document 2 described below discloses a white light-emitting diode with a multilayer structure having a red light-emitting quantum dot layer which is obtained by dispersing the red light-emitting quantum dots in an organic binder such as cellulose polymer including methyl cellulose, ethyl cellulose, and nitrocellulose, an acrylate polymer including polymethyl methacrylate, an epoxy polymer, a polyvinyl alcohol polymer including polyvinyl butyral, and PDMS (polydimethyl siloxane).
In addition, Patent Document 3 described below discloses a composition containing fluorescent inorganic nanoparticles, in which the fluorescent inorganic nanoparticles (that is, quantum dot) are dispersed in a polymer material such as polysiloxane, a fluoro elastomer, polyamide, polyimide, caprolactone, caprolactam, polyurethane, polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl chloride, polyvinyl acetate, polyester, polycarbonate, polyacrylate, polymethacrylate, polyacrylamide, and polymethacrylamide.